Silent
by RabonyBazz
Summary: When a new student transfers over to a certain pinkette's school, Megurine Luka finds it difficult to introduce herself to the new student. Hatsune Miku is curious to know the pinkette, but not once managed to get the pinkette to speak to her until another classmate let's her in on the reason why Luka hasn't spoken. "Oh you don't know? Someone should've mention it by now."


"Hey, have you seen the new girl?"

"No, I havent."

"Hey, have you seen her?" A green haired girl questioned the pinkette as she was staring off into the view.

"Snap out of it! I asked you a question!" The girl exclaimed as she pushed the side of the pinkette's shoulder, making her turn around quickly and blink in confusion.

The other girl walking along both of them repeated the green girl's question, making Luka tilt and shake her head, forming a look as if she never knew there was a new student.

The three walked over to the third hall and stepped into the choir class, Luka didnt sing or anything, but she did enjoy others do so, it made her feel calm and peaceful inside as she heard them.

The teacher walked in with pure joy on her face.

'That's odd, never seen her so...in a good mood before.' Luka thought, looking at her other two friends to see their expression, as they too looked confused.

"Hello class! I have good news." The teacher said as she pointed towards the door. "There's a new student joining us." She explained.

The whole class looked both careless and confused after the announcement given to them was mentioned.

Luka looked at the door, who was going to come in? Probably just another guy, like always. She looked away at this thought, giving a glance out the window, eyeing the leaves blooming off the sakura tree.

Steps were heard, the pinkette didn't turn, she didn't care as she knew it would be another troublesome guy.

"Dude, it's a girl!" A boy whispered to another.

She was wrong.

Luka turned her head quickly after the sudden whisper was heard, giving full attention to the girl who just walked in.

The first thing the pinkette saw was her long teal hair, her bright teal eyes, and her...sudden blush? Oh she must be so nervous.

The teacher gently pushed her forward, waiting for the young one to introduce herself.

"Good morning, my name is, Miku..Hatsune, I mean, Hatsune Miku!..Uh, pleasure to be in the same class as all of you." She stuttered.

'Hatsune Miku...Pretty name' Luka thought to herself, smiling.

"Cute name, pretty lady." A blue haired boy laughed, winking at the tealette, making everyone either chuckle along or facepalm.

"Nice thing to say, Kaito, but the sound of it was quite rude, everyone quiet down, just for that, everyone will introduce themselves to Miku here." The teacher said, crossing her arms and waiting for someone to start the introduction.

The same boy stood up, grinning at her before speaking. "Hey there, I'm Kaito, Kaito Shion, nice to meet you, girl." He snickered, sitting back down.

Two blonde twins stood up, then the green girl, and so on.

Luka stood up last, almost everyone's introductions were long, so why not hers.

The pinkette pondered for a moment, slowly raising her hands and looked at the tealette.

The bell rang.

XxX

By the end of their fourth period class, Luka slumped a bit at missing her chance to introduce herself. Everyone was already scrambling out of class, blocking her view of the tealette.

She picked her bag and joined the swarm out of the room, thinking that Hatsune Miku already left the room.

'Why would she care who I am anyway, I dont think she'd find me interesting to talk to.' She gave a sad smile to no one in particular at her current thought.

She noticed a blur of yellow pass her by, between the yellow blurs was a wave of teal.

Luka blinked, noticing a pair of teal eyes glance at her for a moment.

The figure walked towards her, before she could notice who it was, the figure was already too close to her.

'Oh god, it's her, Miku!' She gulped, looking at the tealette stand in front of her, glancing down at her a small bit.

"Hey, you were the one that didnt get to introduce themselves in class just now." The tealette said, eyeing the other.

Luka gulped again yet nervously, walking quickly past her, making Miku confused.

'Oh, that was weird...Nervous maybe? I dont blame her.' She turned towards the cafeteria as she walked in.

'How was I supposed to respond to that, did I have to introduce myself right there and then? Did I have to tell her it was no big deal? Stupid! I shouldn't of done that!" Luka said as she brushed her palm up her forehead roughly.

'Oh well, next time.'

XxX

"Miku wake up!" A shout was heard, making Miku quickly sit up in surprise.

"What?...It's 6:00am...School doesn't start in- Oh! School!" Miku yelped, getting off her bed, dressing quickly and running downstairs where her brother, Mikuo, was toasting bread.

"How'd yesterday go, Miku, saw any cute guys? Anyone you'd want to be friends with?" Mikuo questioned, getting the toast out and spreading butter over them then smashing them together to make it a sandwich.

"Shut up Mikuo! I need to go, I dont want to be late!" Miku said as she quickly got the butter sandwich and dashed out the door.

On her way she saw someone, who was it? Oh! the girl from choir class!

"Hey, over here!" Miku shouted, trying to get the girl's attention.

"Huh, who's that..Oh, Miku?" The girl said, turning and walking towards her.

"Hi, um, Gumi, right?" Miku asked as the two started walking together.

Gumi nodded, smiling at the other then looking forward again.

The tealette stayed quiet as they walked, making everything seem awkward for the two as they both arrived at the school gates.

"Oh, there's my friend, well Miku, good to have your company on our walk here." Gumi smiled as she walked off.

Miku nodded and gave back a smile, noticing closely where she was going.

'The pink girl! She's the pink girl's friend!' She shouted in her thoughts as she saw Gumi talk to the pinkette.

XxX

'She's her friend, I need to ask her who the pink girl is right when I see her in fourth period, but away from the pink girl.' Miku planned as she sat in third period, staring at her papers to seem as if she was going along with the lesson.

The bell rang after a long while, making her stand up quickly and exiting the room, going to her fourth period class.

"At least her name would be nice to know." Miku whispered to herself, walking down some halls to go the third hall, entering the class.

The tealette looked around for Gumi before feeling a tap on her back, making her turn around only to see the person she needed.

"Gumi, there you are! I have questions!" Miku quickly said before dragging her out the classroom.

"What is it Miku?" Gumi raised a brow looking at the tealette in complete confusion.

"Okay, you know that girl that didn't introduce herself yesterday? I noticed you're her friend and I wanted to know who she was, you know, with the pink hair and shiny blue eyes." Miku said, not noticing she was spacing out from talking about Luka's looks.

"Oh yeah thats-..Oh..Miku?" Gumi snickered a bit. "Earth to Miku?" She clapped once infront of her face, making Miku pay attention to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She blushed nervously. "Anyway, you were saying, who is she?"

"She's quiet, yet you can see her stupidity even if she doesnt say anything. What else, oh, she's obsessed with seafood. How disgusting, but topping all of that off, she's actually a really good person and I think you'd get along with her just fine. If you understand her." Gumi spoke as she looked at Miku to see if she was listening.

"What's her name?" Miku asked her first question.

"Megurine Luka, the quiet pinkette." Gumi snickered at how she had named Luka.

"The quiet pinkette? Quiet, well she should talk more, she totally ignored me when I asked who she was yesterday." Miku mentioned as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, you don't know? Someone should've mention it by now." Gumi said in a confused tone.

"Don't know what? What is it?" Miku seemed puzzled, she didn't understand what she had meant by that, making her eager to know now.

"Miku. Luka is mute."


End file.
